


Oh the irony

by Mixk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humbert’s not used to being captured, he usually does the hunting, not the other way around. And he doesn’t like what’s ahead of him one bit. Or where the Huntsman gets captured by Captain Hook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh the irony

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before the huntsman meets Regina.

He can only blame this on being distracted. He knows the woods better than anyone else, he should’ve seen the trap, should’ve avoided it. And yet, here he is, up in the air, turned upside down, feeling the blood rushing down to his head. 

The unforgettable face shows up again, right in front of him, and Humbert wonders if it’s a stroke of luck that the rope trap currently wrapped around his ankle was designed so that his head would be right at the same level as his captor. Humbert caught a glimpse of that man’s face just a few minutes ago, a man who couldn’t be older than himself, with light blue eyes framed by dark lines that had made Humbert stopped in his tracks for a second. He’d recognized the man’s kind right away—pirate—and no matter how enticing he looked, Humbert knew better than to even come close to this sort of men. So he’d left. He never thought the man would come after him, let alone trap him.

“My, you’re even prettier up close,” the pirate says, and Humbert keeps his face composed as he stares back at him. He’s startled when he feels cold metal stroking his cheek, and realizes it’s a hook. The pirate’s hook, where his left hand should be.

“What do you want, _pirate_?” Humbert spits the last word, feeling dizzier by the second, but tries to keep it from showing. 

“So you know what I am,” he notes. “I hear you’re quite the huntsman. I could use someone like you.”

“Not interested,” Humbert replies, taking his small knife out from his sleeve and crunches up to free himself from the rope, landing gracelessly on the ground. Before he can even get up, the pirate pins both his wrists down.

Humbert kicks the other man off of him and manages to get back up on his feet and run. He doesn’t expect to be surrounded by other pirates though, and has no choice but to stop dead in his tracks.

“Nowhere to run, huntsman,” the pirate says, prompting Humbert to turn around and face the latter as he approaches. In this brief instant he lets his guard down, Humbert’s arms and legs are immobilized by other men from behind, making it effectively impossible for him to run anywhere now. “Things could have gone so much easier had you not fought.”

He glares at who he assumes is the captain of all these pirates, wondering how someone so young could become captain. 

“But then again, I do love someone who puts up a good fight,” he adds, leering at Humbert while licking his lips suggestively. He grabs Humbert’s face, leaning close to him, their lips a breath away from touching. He feels his heart racing at the proximity, trying to ignore how just how handsome the other man actually looks so close. “You and I are going to have a lot of fun.”

Humbert’s not used to being captured, he usually does the hunting, not the other way around. And he doesn’t like what’s ahead of him one bit. 


End file.
